


Two Sides of Hawk

by OutForAWalkBitkah3568



Series: October 2020 Prompts [18]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Hanging Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutForAWalkBitkah3568/pseuds/OutForAWalkBitkah3568
Summary: What doyouthink Hawk would do...if he had pet toads???
Relationships: Miguel Diaz & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: October 2020 Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948849
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Two Sides of Hawk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BetaCobra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaCobra/gifts), [InvisibleObserver13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleObserver13/gifts), [Rynnsama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynnsama/gifts).



“How are we doing back there?” Hawk asked Miguel from the rear view mirror.

“Uh…I think _this_ guy is okay,” Miguel looked into the ten gallon terrarium on his lap, “I **_think_** …I mean, every time I go to pet him…he’s always looking at me. It’s kinda weird.”

They stopped at a red light when Hawk finally turned around, “Oh, that’s Centurion, he’s pretty chill most of the time… ** _unless_** you mess with The Pond.”

Miguel scrunched his face, “which one is The Pond?”

“Oh, she can be anywhere,” Hawk laughed, as he started driving again, “she doesn’t stay in one place too long. Remember how I said that you can pet them if you want, you just gotta stop if they start to make noise?” 

“Yeah…”

“The Pond is the most temperamental, so you gotta watch out for her.”

“Okay,” Miguel nodded, figuring he could probably narrow down which she was, “what are the others called?”

“Well, there’s Traveler. She got out once, poor thing was all by herself for almost a week…but you wouldn’t know it, she didn’t seem too phased by the little adventure around the house. Then there’s Big Face–”

“Wait, **_what?_** ”

Hawk smirked, almost like there was a little joke only he knew, “I couldn’t figure which to call him, Big Head, or just The Face. He seems to like looking at himself in the water a lot.”

“Okay, that’s…four, what’s the last one called?”

“The Most.”

“The Most? That’s it, just The Most…The Most what?”

Hawk was silent while he parked the car, but Miguel could tell there was something he wasn’t saying. He looked back in the mirror and shrugged his shoulders, “What can I say, I was eight and she was my first pet.”

Hawk and Miguel carried the terrarium up to the front door and carefully rang the doorbell.

“Hey, guys!” Aisha smiled, “You–”, and then crossed her arms, a knowing look forming on her face, “ _no, **don’t**_ tell me. You’re gonna try and scare the other girls with those aren’t you?”

Hawk tried putting on the nicest smile, “would you believe it, if I said that my parents are gone for the weekend and I didn’t want to leave them all alone?”

“Nope. From him maybe,” Aisha nodded in Miguel’s direction. She sighed as she let them inside, “Robby, Sam, Tory and Moon are already out back, putting up decorations, and more should be here soon. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you, when someone decks you one.”

“Where do you think we should hide this?” Miguel looked between the two.

“The cabana is pretty much being used as storage already.”

“Awesome!” Hawk grinned, as he and Miguel started in that direction, “so, who do you think we should scare first?”

“Hey, don’t look at me, I’m just helping with the transport.”

_DING DONG!_

“Hang on,” Aisha checked the security camera, “on second thought… I think _**I**_ have a candidate.” She turned her phone screen to show the boys, a certain annoying blonde waiting at the front gate.

“Niiiice!” Hawk flashed a devilish smile.


End file.
